


I Won't Leave You

by TariSilmarwen



Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Love Confessions, Major Character Injury, Sort Of, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TariSilmarwen/pseuds/TariSilmarwen
Summary: He bleeds out even as she watches but she won't let him die here. Not like this.
Relationships: Lian Harper & Mar'i Grayson, damian wayne/mar'i grayson
Series: Whumptober 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954951
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	I Won't Leave You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I'm hurting a different Robin this time!
> 
> Done for Whumptober 2020. Prompt used was **No. 10 They Look So Pretty When They Bleed: Blood Loss**.

Nightstar clawed into the debris pile, flinging gravel and boulders and broken pieces of the abandoned station behind her.

The sound of the collapse was still ringing in her ears, the sight of Robin disappearing under the deluge of falling debris burned in her mind's eye as she frantically tried to unbury him.

"Robin!" she called. "Can you hear me? Robin!"

A low moan sounded beneath her. Nightstar gasped and shifted position, uncovering his head. Blood streamed down the side of his cheek from a nasty looking gash in his temple and his lips were lined with red as he gave a couple weak coughs.

She quickly pushed the rest of the debris off him and grabbed his shoulders, yanking him out of the pile.

The agonized cry he gave had her rushing to set him back down, laying him out across the floor, teeth pinching her lip anxiously.

His back was wet under her hands. Nightstar drew in a sharp breath, stinging back, looking down at her blood-lined palms.

" _Plix!_ " she hissed, borrowing from her mother's lexicon of Tamaranian curses.

She reached in and yanked at the fabric of Robin's cape, tearing it with a loud rip, balling it up and pressing it down on the gaping wound she could now see in her friend's abdomen, mashing it with all her strength to staunch the bleeding.

Robin flinched, squeezing his eyes closed, uncharacteristically quiet.

Her mind ran in a thousand circles.

 _Okay okay, don't panic_ , she told herself. _You've got pressure on the wound. Now what?_ Her mind strained after her first aid training. Her dad had drilled this into her head a thousand times, why couldn't she remember?!

Help. That's right. Next step was calling for help. Or maybe it wasn't the next step but it was worth doing anyway.

Keeping one palm firmly on Robin's stomach she reached into her belt to pull out her T-communicator and flip it open.

"Nightstar to Titans, I have a medical emergency!" she spoke into it. "Robin's down, puncture wound to the lower abdomen, losing a lot of blood."

 _"We're on our way, Nightstar!"_ Lian's voice promised. _"I'll ping Ebony to be standing by with the medivac."_

"Copy. I'll try to meet you at the entrance, if I can," Nightstar replied, before snapping the communicator closed.

Robin stirred as she stowed it back away, his features strained. There was a pale sheen under his tanned skin that Nightstar was pretty sure was not a good sign.

She cracked a smile, putting on a cheerful front. "So I guess we'll have to cut our survey short, huh?" she joked.

He looked up at her, eyes vaguely glassy, staring towards the ceiling.

"Wasn't going to learn… anything useful anyway…" he said, voice weak and mumbling.

He stiffened, his arms tensing like he was trying to push himself up.

"Lie still," she ordered, increasing pressure.

His breathing was raspy, labored, no strength in his limbs, but he grabbed for her wrist with effort, fingers tightening urgently.

"Mar'i…" he said seriously, using her name and not her alias, not "Grayson spawn" or any of the other stupid nicknames he had for her, and that was how she _knew_ things were bad. His face was pinched, eyes shining with fear as he continued, "…If… if I expire before… before help comes…"

Her brows mashed furiously. "Shut up!" she growled, interrupting him.

"Mar'i—" he tried again.

She stopped him, grabbing his face with both hands, glaring down at him with angry conviction.

"You are _not gonna die_ , you hear me?" she told him. "I'm not losing you to something stupid like this."

He coughed up a trademark huff, weaker than usual and with none of the normal irritation.

"My external illiac has torn," he explained, his voice gaining a bit of strength. "I'm already lightheaded with…" He paused a moment to pant, the sound horribly labored and struggling. "…clammy… clammy skin and… confusion…"

"I know what hypervolemic shock looks like, Damian," she bit irritably. Stopping herself, she took a deep breath, calming down. Robin's cape under her clenched hands was almost soaked through, and he looked paler than ever. She tried not to let the distress crack her voice. "You're okay. I've almost stopped the bleeding," she said.

He managed a withering glare. "Don't lie to me…" he muttered.

Nightstar rolled her eyes. "All right, I haven't stopped it _yet_. But I _can_. For long enough that we can get you to safety." Her face wrinkled in preemptive apology. "You're really not gonna like it though," she told him.

"What are you going to…?" he started to ask.

She pulled away the bloodied cape fabric and let her hands begin to glow, the bright green lighting up the darkened facility.

"…Shit." Suddenly realizing what she had in mind and dreading it, Robin shoved his hand in his mouth and bit down through his glove.

He couldn't brace himself enough for the searing pain as Nightstar's glowing hands pressed against his stomach.

His head threw back as he screamed in blinding white agony, tears streaming down his face, the sound echoing up to the rafters above.

-DC-

Moments later he was tucked against her body, soft and warm, still sniveling a little as his face pressed into her bosom. Nightstar kept a gentle grip on him as she flew through the winding halls, the light levels growing and growing and her speed increasing until finally she reached the dilapidated main entrance with its still flickering broken lights.

The others mercifully made no comment as she arrived, just prepped the _Starchaser_ for emergency takeoff.

-DC-

Mar'i stepped into the white, sterile room, wearing her trademark beam.

"Hey Shortstack," she called brightly. She crossed the room to his bedside, placing her hands on the railing. "How are we feeling?"

Damian was sitting up, color returned to his face, thin-looking in the hospital clothes but healthy and well-looking.

He squeezed his arms across his chest, refusing to meet her gaze, muttering in discontent. "Annoyed that now I owe you a debt of gratitude for saving my life," he grouched.

Then, unexpectedly, he softened, raising his face to look into hers. His eyes were tranquil and earnest, a sober, serious expression on his features.

"Thank you," he said quietly, genuinely.

Her grin widened. "You know…" she commented cheekily, "…for a moment there down in the caves I _almost_ thought you were going to confess you loved me or something," she teased.

"Tch. In your dreams," he mumbled, though he glanced aside with a furious blush.

Mar'i leaned over and gave him a peck on the cheek, which only deepened the crimson shade he was turning.

"Don't worry, the secret's safe with me," she promised, swiveling back around and heading out.

"I was only going to ask you to tell Father I hoped I had made him proud!" he protested at her receding back. "Wait— _Mar'i!_ "

She only laughed to herself as she left the room.


End file.
